Slumber Party Massacre II
| directed by = Deborah Brock | written by = Deborah Brock | produced by = Deborah Brock; Roger Corman; Don Daniel | music by = Richard Cox | cinematography = Thomas L. Callaway | edited by = William Flicker | distributed by = Concorde Pictures | release date(s) = October 16th, 1987 | mpaa rating = | running time = 77 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $500,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Slumber Party Massacre | followed by = Slumber Party Massacre III }} Slumber Party Massacre II is an American feature film of the horror genre, with an emphasis on the slasher subgenre. It is the second installment in the ''Slumber Party Massacre'' film series. The movie was written and directed by Deborah Brock and produced by Concorde Pictures. It opened to limited theatrical release in the United States on October 16th, 1987. Synopsis Courtney Bates is a teenage girl from California. She is a guitar player in an all-girl rock band and pines for the affection of a boy named Matt. Courtney still suffers from night terrors, involving her sister Valerie, who has been locked away in a mental institution. She also has dreams of a bizarre "Driller Killer", who tries to murder her with his customized power drill electric guitar. Courtney's friends in her band invite her to spend the weekend at a slumber party at a partially constructed condo complex owned by the family of Sheila - the lead singer of the band. Along with bass player Amy and drummer Sally, the group head off for their weekend getaway. They spend the night drinking champagne and eating spray cheese and get highly intoxicated. This results in Sheila taking her top off and prompting a pillow fight. Two male friends of theirs, T.J. and Jeff, who weren't supposed to show up at the house until the following day, arrive early and spy on the girls through the window as they are having their pillow fight. The two barge in and spend the night. The following day, the friends all relax by the pool, while T.J. makes an ass of himself, while also making unrelenting attempts to bed Sheila. Courtney however, is not having as much fun as the others. She is still plagued by dreams of the "Driller Killer", which take on the form of various hallucinations, such as eating a severed "hand burger", and being attacked by a refrigerated chicken and having zit pus squirt onto her face from a self-absorbed Sally. Matt, the boy whom Courtney likes, comes over to the condo, and helps to calm her down. As day turns to night however, Courtney's dreams about the Driller Killer become a stark reality. He manifests in the real world, armed with his drill guitar and adorned from head to toe in studded leather. Endlessly intoning some variations of "Let's Rock 'n' Roll, Babe!", the killer begins chasing the girls throughout the condo, and onto the surrounding lot. One by one, he skewers each of the partiers until only Courtney is left. The Driller Killer chases Courtney onto the roof scaffolding of one of the unfinished adjacent condos for their final battle. Courtney eventually gets the upper hand, and the Driller Killer falls to his doom. Despite seemingly emerging victorious, Courtney is still besieged by intense nightmares. Only this time, she is the one who is locked up inside a mental asylum. Cast Appearances * Amy * Courtney Bates * Sally Burns * Sheila * Jeff * Matt * T.J. * Driller Killer * Mister Damnkids * Officer Kreuger * Officer Voorhies * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles * Guitar * Power drill * Chickens * Police officer * Female topless nudity * Gore * Mild profanity * Birthdays * Dreams * Elusive movement * Evisceration * Falling from a great height * Hallucinations * Immolation * Impalement * Mental health facility * Nightmares * Scantily clad * Severed hands * Severed head * Smoking * Smoking pot * Voyeurism Notes * Slumber Party Massacre 2, Slumber Party Massacre 2 (1987), and Slumber Party Massacre II (1987) all redirect to this page. * The original working title of this film is Don't Let Go. * Production on Slumber Party Massacre II began on June 9th, 1987. Afi.com; Slumber Party Massacre II (1987); AFI Catalog. Details. Parts of the movie were filmed in Venice Beach, Sylmar, and Pacoima in Los Angeles, California. Scenes of Courtney's house were shot at 1049 Victoria Avenue in Los Angeles. IMDB; Slumber Party Massacre II (1987); Filming Locations. * Slumber Party Massacre II was released on home video in DVD format by New Concorde Home Entertainment on August 29th, 2000. DVD Empire; Slumber Party Massacre II (1987); Product details. * Actress Heidi Kozak Haddad is credited as Heidi Kozak in this film. * Actress Cindy Eilbacher is credited as Cynthia Eilbacher in this film. * This film marks the directorial and screenplay writing debut of Deborah Brock. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Thrills, Chills, and Guitar drills". * Producer Don Daniel makes a cameo appearance in this film as Mister Damnkids. * The character of Mrs. Bates is named for Norma Bates, who is the deceased mother of psychotic killer Norman Bates from the 1960 film Psycho. * The character of Officer Kreuger is named after Freddy Krueger, who is the demonic entity that haunts teenagers in their dreams in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. * The character of Officer Voorhies is named after either Pamela Voorhees or Jason Voorhees. Pamela Voorhees is the main antagonist in the original Friday the 13th, while her son Jason becomes the main antagonist for most of the sequels. * The character of Sally Burns is named after actress Marilyn Burns, who played a character named Sally Hardesty in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * Actress Crystal Bernard is also known for playing waitress Amy Tompkins on the comedy series It's a Living and as Helen Chappel Hackett on the 1990-1997 TV series Wings. * Actress Jennifer Rhodes is also known for playing a witch named Penny "Grams" Halliwell on the WB Network television series Charmed. * Actress Heidi Kozak is also known for playing the character of Sandra in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, which is released the following year after this film. Explicit content * Female topless nudity: Sheila takes her top off during the slumber party. * Mild profanity: One usage of the word "shit", spoken by Sally Burns. Recommendations External Links * * * Slumber Party Massacre II at Wikipedia * * * Gallery SPM2 001.jpg SPM2 002.jpg SPM2 003.jpg SPM2 004.jpg SPM2 005.jpg SPM2 006.jpg SPM2 007.jpg SPM2 008.jpg SPM2 009.jpg SPM2 010.jpg SPM2 011.jpg SPM2 012.jpg SPM2 013.jpg SPM2 014.jpg SPM2 015.jpg SPM2 016.jpg SPM2 017.jpg SPM2 018.jpg SPM2 019.jpg SPM2 020.jpg SPM2 021.jpg SPM2 022.jpg SPM2 023.jpg SPM2 024.jpg References